The Rumour
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter starts a rumour, but no one knows who started it, only that it's about Harry and everyone's least favourite teacher, Severus Snape. One shot, Gay mentioned, but no pairing.


At the start of fifth year, Harry Potter was already angry with how many points Snape had taken from him and how many detentions he has been given. He decided it was time to bring out a bit of his father, he just had to work out what he could do that wouldn't hurt anyone but it would make Snape back off.

Harry snuck away from everyone so he could have the room of requirement to himself. He needed to think but he also needed to work on what type of prank idea would keep Snape from giving him detentions, maybe have the dungeon bat ignore him completely.

Over the next few days Harry kept thinking about how to get Snape to ignore him, but it wasn't until he overheard two students talking about a rumour they heard about who Hannah Abbott liked. It was right then that Harry knew what to do to get Snape to leave him alone.

Harry used one of the charms in the book Sirius had given him, it would work on his writing, to change the style so no one would figure out it was him. He wrote what he thought would get someone interested enough to start spreading the rumour. Harry's problem was who to use to find his "accidentally dropped" slip of paper.

Harry was doing his homework for charms, Ron beside him huffing and Hermione on the other chair writing continuously. He occasionally overheard other Gryffindor's talking, two girls always seemed to be talking about fashion or boys. Harry sat up straighter as he realised those girls would be perfect, they often talking about other people and even spread rumours, whether they were true or not.

Harry knew he would need to be careful, he did not want the girls or anyone else to know it was him that dropped the note. He knew his cloak and map would come in handy, he would need to do it where only a few students would pass at a time. Outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower would be the best spot. He would stand on one side under his cloak then watch the map for the two girls. He only hoped they would be alone when they first stepped out from the portrait.

Two days Harry tried, but usually someone was right behind them so he couldn't drop the paper in front of them in case the other person found it and just tossed it in a bin. The third day proved lucky for Harry.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were alone when they approached the back of the portrait of the fat lady. Harry kept his eyes on the map as he levitated the piece of parchment a few feet down the corridor, then waited. The two girls were talking when they stepped out of the Gryffindor's common room, Harry thought they might miss the note, but Lavender bent down and picked it up making Harry grin hugely.

'Pav, look at this,' Lavender squealed in delight before she showed her what was written on the parchment.

'Now it makes sense, he does seem to pay Harry a lot of attention. It's like Ron and Hermione, they fight all the time, and we know it's because they can't tell each other how they feel.'

'I think you're right, but imagine what the Slytherin's will say when they hear this.'

'I have to tell Padma, come on.'

Harry waited until the two girls left before deactivating the map and putting it in his pocket, then removed the cloak and put that in his pocket. Harry decided to give the rumour mill of Hogwarts time to work so he took a longer route down through the castle.

By the time Harry got to the great hall he had everyone staring at him, 'Now what?' Harry asked Neville as he sat down, 'What did I do this time?'

'Well, Parvati and Lavender said they found out something, about you,' Neville said nervously.

'Well, it's probably not true, but what is it this time?'

'Well,' Neville glanced around, everyone seemed to be watching them, the Slytherin's glared, 'It's about why Snape seems to give you so many detentions and always has a go at you, whether it's in class or not.'

'I have no idea why he's singled me out, the greasy git, I just wish he would pick on someone else for a change. So what did Parvati and Lavender say?'

'Um, before I tell you I have to ask, are you into boys or girls?'

'Oh, well, to be honest, boys. I only went to the ball with Parvati because McGonagall said I had to ask a girl to be my date. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to ask a boy, but I also don't know any boys that are into boys.'

'Then this rumour must be true and Snape knows you like boys.'

'What is going on Neville?'

'Okay, well, it seems Snape…well, likes you, it's his way of paying attention to you by giving you those detentions. Naturally he can't do anything, student and teacher relationships are not allowed, even if you were of age.'

Harry acted like he was being sick, 'No, no, no, no, no, please tell me that this is some joke the twins came up with.'

'Sorry mate.'

'No, I have to stop this rumour before people begin to believe I like the greasy git.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Watch,' Harry steeled himself then hurried towards the staff table, he stood in front of the worst teacher in Hogwarts, 'You have to tell them it's not true.'

'What are you on about Potter?' Severus sneered.

'The rumour that is going around, everyone believes it. They won't believe me but they should believe you.'

'What rumour is this Mr. Potter?' Minerva asked.

'That Snape's in love with me that's why he gives me so many detentions, it's so he can spend time with me,' Harry had to force himself not to laugh at the look of disgust on Snape's face, but he did see Dumbledore's lips twitch, along with many other teachers, 'Tell them it's not true Professor?'

'Who started this so call rumour?' Severus snarled.

'I don't know, I just know everyone believes it. I might be gay but you're old enough to be my father, so you have to say something,' Harry glared then hurried back to the Gryffindor table. He hoped if Snape didn't actually say anything but he might stop giving him detentions. He had another tonight, so he would have to wait until he got to Snape's office to know if it worked.

At the end of dinner Harry received a note telling him that his detentions was cancelled. He kept his face impassive but inside he was jumping for joy, yelling yes, yes, in his head. No student had ever got Snape to cancel a detention and never anyone from Gryffindor, but Harry Potter outsmarted Severus Snape. He hoped his father was proud of the prank he pulled on his old enemy. He would have to let Sirius know as long as Sirius promise to never tell Dumbledore, McGonagall, even Remus. He would rather none of them to mention it to Snape who would give him double the amount of detentions than he normally would.

Nothing could bring Harry down, he stayed in his happy mood over the next few weeks. Snape never looked at him in class, never spoke to him, didn't once put him down, he never even criticized his potions. To Harry he could produce the worlds brightest patronus.

The end:


End file.
